Friend Zone
by Zeit Reise
Summary: Eren Jaeger ha estado enamorado de uno de sus mejores amigos de la infancia, Levi, quien desconoce sus sentimientos. Pero todo cambia cuando Levi afirma sentirse atraído hacia un joven llamado Erwin. ¿Que pasará con Eren? ¿Decidirá hacer algo o permanecer simplemente en la Zona de amigos? EreRi. Dedicado a Ame.


**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de Isayama.

Se supone que deberia actualizar mis otros fics en vez de subir mas pero esto es para una persona muy especial para mi  
Ademas nadie aquí entiende la pereze que me da continuarlos(?)

Esto es solo un One, no hay mucha trama xD

Ale perdoname, regalo atrasado.

* * *

 ** _Friend Zone_**

 ** _Dedicado a Ame8910_**

 ** _Feliz cumpleaños_**

 **C:**

 **¡Disfruten!**

* * *

Cuando se habla del amor uno cree que es un sentimiento maravilloso en el que sientes mariposas en el estomago y ves todo color de rosa, en cierto modo es verdad pero todo eso cambia cuando no eres correspondido por simples razones: O esa persona no sabe que existes o simplemente eres un amigo más. Esto mismo le ocurría a un chico llamado Eren, quien había cometido el error más grande de su vida al enamorarse de uno de sus mejores amigos, Levi.

Siempre que era posible se encontraban en el parque al centro de la ciudad, tenían que estar ahí exactamente al mediodía pero en este caso Eren estaba atrasado.

Esquivó a todas las personas que se interponían entre él y su destino, sabia que Levi lo mataría por llegar tarde y mucho más sabiendo que este lo llamo para decirle algo muy importante, algo que ponía nervioso al castaño. Llegó a la entrada del parque en donde pudo ver al azabache sentado en una banca leyendo un libro.

Eren decidió tomar el camino largo hacia la otra entrada con el propósito de darle un susto –que raras veces era efectivo- a Levi. Mientras tanto el azabache solo mantenia la vista concentrada en su libro, esperando que cuando llegara Eren lo mataría a patadas por su demora.

-Ese idiota se demora mucho...- dijo cerrando su libro, se detuvo al sentir una presencia detrás suyo.

-¡Sorpres-...!

El azabache como acto reflejo lo tomó de la muñeca y lo elevó dando dos giros en el aire para finalmente quedar con la cara contra el suelo.

-Levi...soy yo, Eren- susurró agonizante el chico sin moverse.

-Eso te pasa por imbécil y por querer asustarme- masculló ayudando a Eren a ponerse en pie, quien al hacerlo sintió un fuerte dolor de espalda.

-Bien...-se sentó el la banca al lado del azabache- ¿Qué era lo muy importante que tenias que decirme?

Eren se maravilló ante lo que presenciaba, un color rojo carmesí teñía las mejillas de Levi, lo cual lo hacia ver más que adorable. Esa actitud no era muy común en él y eso intrigaba al castaño, lo único que pasaba por su mente considerando la actitud del azabache era que posiblemente estaba enamorado de alguien.

De la nada comenzaron a recorrer un sentimiento de esperanza ¿será posible que se haya dado cuenta de sus sentimientos hacia él? Al ver el nerviosismo del azabache solo aumentó su curiosidad.

-¿Y bien?- insistió el castaño, no era su intención presionar a Levi pero en verdad deseaba saber que era tan importante como para reunirse.

-Últimamente estuve sintiendo cosas extrañas que no me puedo explicar, creía que estaba enfermo o algo por el estilo pero me di cuenta de que no era así- hizo una breve pausa, su mirada estaba perdida entre la innumerable gente que transitaba por el lugar para luego chocar mirada con el más alto- Eren, creo que estoy enamorado.

Esas palabras bastaron para dejar a Eren anonadado y con el ritmo cardíaco acelerado. Bien, sus sospechas eran correctas, ahora quedaba saber ¿Quién fue el chico –desgraciado- que llegó a enamorarlo para ponerlo de esa forma?

-Bueno, eso no me lo esperaba. Solo queda saber quién es esa persona- forzó una sonrisa que evidentemente se creyó el azabache. Le dolía saber que la persona que amas no se diera cuenta de ello y aun peor, que este interesado en alguien más.

-Es Erwin. Sí, me gusta el cejotas aunque no te lo creas. – eso ultimo había dado en un punto muy sensible en Eren, su corazón. Sentía como este se destrozaba ocasionándole un fuerte dolor en el pecho, sonaba ilógico, pero así era. Decidió mantenerse callado, lo cual preocupo a Levi.

-¿Te encuentras bien Eren?- preguntó tocando su frente- no muestras indicios de tener fiebre.

-Sí, estoy bien. Solo no me esperaba que te sintieras atraído por alguien como él.

-Se que sonará extraño, pero en serio deseo estar con él, el punto es en que no sé cómo acercármele- su mirada mostraba tristeza e impotencia, eso hería mas al castaño que el simple hecho de que sus sentimientos no sean correspondidos.

Eren suspiró abatido, sabía que se arrepentiría y posiblemente se suicidaría con lo que iba a decir. Pero no le gustaba para nada el ver Levi de esa forma, inhaló mucho aire para decir:

-Te ayudaré- musitó dando unas palmaditas en la cabeza de Levi, este le miro entre asombrado y confundido pero el castaño pudo distinguir un brillo inusual en sus ojos y aunque Levi nunca lo dijera, él interpretaría eso como un "gracias".

-Bien... ¿Y ahora qué hacemos?

-¿Quieres comer un helado?- preguntó mirando un camión de helado estacionado en una esquina.

-No, aquí estoy bien

-Entonces ¿Por qué preguntas?- preguntó contrariado

-Solo cállate- dijo acomodando su cabeza en el hombro del castaño, estremeciéndolo por el acto.

-Oye, Levi- inclinó su cabeza apoyándose en la del contrario- te quiero

El otro no dijo nada por breves segundos, Eren se asustó un poco por el incomodo silencio pero eso terminó cuando lo escucho decir:

-Yo también te quiero Eren- se apegó al castaño, sintiendo su calor invadir lentamente su cuerpo- eres uno de mis mejores amigos.

Eren sonrió, porque nada de eso cambiaría, él no lo vería como algo más que amigos. Se sentía todo un masoquista al estar con la persona que causaba en gran parte su amor y por otro lado su dolor; pero aún así le gustaba estar a su lado, porque lo amaba.

* * *

La campana de receso había sonado, Eren se encontraba resolviendo unos cuantos ejercicios faltantes, no le importaba garabatear en su cuaderno para más tarde no entender ni mierda lo que hizo; lo que le importaba era encontrarse con Levi., con quien había acordado encontrarse en el campo deportivo para empezar a planificar que había que hacer para que Erwin se fijara en Levi, lo cual por mucho que odiara tenía que hacerlo, ya que prácticamente lo había prometido. Cuando estuvo a punto de salir por la puerta una voz conocida lo llamó.

-¿A dónde vas con tanta prisa?- preguntó un rubio de ojos azules

-Oh, Armin. Iré con Levi, nos vemos después

-¿Por fin decidiste declararte al enano?- dijo Mikasa apareciendo de repente y asustando al par de chicos.

-No, solo voy a ayudarlo en algo- le incomodaba hablar de ese tema, de por sí sus amigos ya sabían de lo que sentía hacia el pero no era su trabajo entrometerse en ello.- ando con prisa y-

-Sabes muy bien que lo que haces no ocasiona nada más que tu propio dolor, Eren- mencionó la azabache mirando al confundido castaño- no te sugeriría que lo ayudes en algo como esto

-¿Y tú que sabes de lo que planeo hacer?- dijo con un tono de voz más elevado, no le gustaba la forma en la que Mikasa le hablaba.

-Lo sé todo a la perfección, tú, Levi y ese tal Smith. Solo te estoy advirtiendo, díselo antes de que te lo arrebaten.

-Deja de decir incoherencias y no te metas en lo que no te incumbe- salió cerrando la puerta de golpe.

-Mikasa, si es que no te molesta...quiero saber qué es lo que pasa- pidió el rubio, se sentía incomodo debido a la discusión de hace rato.

-Simplemente Eren no quiere hacer caso a sus sentimientos y para colmo Levi en cierta forma esta más ciego que Hanji, ya que el muy idiota no ve que Eren está enamorado de él

Ambos tocaron sus sienes, solo quedaba esperar que pasaría más adelante.

Llegó apresurado al lugar acordado, pero no lo veía por ningún lado, quizás se haya cansado de esperar y se fue. Se sentó en una de las bancas y miró el suelo, recordó lo que le dijo Mikasa hace rato y sonrió falsamente "Díselo antes de que te lo arrebaten".

-Pero, si ya me lo arrebataron...

-¿De qué carajo estás hablando?

Pegó un salto de la impresión, no esperaba que el azabache estuviera detrás suyo.

-Creí que te habías ido, a decir verdad, no estuviste en clase hoy, y no es común en ti evadir clase- dijo un poco intrigado por la actitud de Levi.

-Cállate, solo sígueme- agarró de la muñeca a Eren y lo guió hacia un lugar que este desconocía.

Lo llevó a la parte trasera de la escuela, ese lugar no era muy transitado por los estudiantes debido a rumores de espíritus y otras mierdas que ninguno de ellos se creía. Se escondieron detrás de unos casilleros viejos y oxidados. Levi tapó la boca del castaño para que no soltara palabra mientras veían lo que ocurría.

En ese mismo instante, caminando tranquilamente se encontraba Erwin Smith, se dirigió hacia unos arbustos y con sus manos los abrió. Un gato color naranja y café salió de ahí, ronroneando y frotando su cuerpo a lo largo del brazo del rubio, este sacó algo de su bolsillo derecho y se lo dio al minino, era comida.

Mientras esto ocurría, un par no dejaba de mirarlo, en especial el azabache.

-Ahora sé porque siempre venia aquí- musitó Levi quien no apartaba la mirada de la conmovedora escena.

-Sí, claro- dijo Eren sin ánimo alguno- bien, es hora de dar inicio al paso numero uno.- cogió de los hombros a Levi y lo empujó fue del escondite haciéndolo trastabillar.

-¿Qué crees que haces imbécil?

-Tú me pediste ayuda- agarró una piedrita del suelo – y eso es lo que estoy haciendo

Arrojó la piedra ante la mirada estupefacta de Levi, esta golpeó el hombro del rubio, obligándolo a voltear la mirada. Ambos se miraron, sin decir nada.

-Disculpa por eso, mi amigo...

-No te preocupes- se puso de pie con el gato en brazos, se acercó al contrario y estrechó la mano- mucho gusto, mi nombre es Erwin

-I-igualmente, mi nombre es Levi- se sentía un completo estúpido, correspondió el saludo con sus manos temblorosas.

Estaba logrando entablar conversación con él; volteó a mirar si Eren aun seguía ahí, pero no vio nada, se había ido.

 **(...)**

Se echó de cara en la cama, estaba cansado física y mentalmente. No quería imaginarse a Levi y al cejotas paseando por ahí tomados de la mano y ese tipo de cosas, quizás ya iba muy lejos su imaginación, si solo se conocían un día. Se había marchado después de empujar a Levi porque no soportaba la idea de verlos juntos sin el deseo de estamparle un puño en su rostro.

Su celular comenzó a vibrar en su bolsillo, miró quien le llamaba, era Levi.

Tragó saliva y presionó del botón de contestar.

-Hola Lev...-

-¡¿Se puede saber por qué diablos te fuiste y me dejaste solo con Erwin esta mañana?!- preguntó histérico

-Pensé que necesitarías espacio y que yo solo te estorbaba- mintió obviamente- ¿Qué tal te fue?

-Bien supongo, nos encontraremos mañana en la biblioteca- dijo desinteresado, pero Eren sabía muy bien que estaba feliz en el fondo, era lo bueno de conocerse desde la niñez.

-A mi no me engañas, estas sonriendo- estaba molesto, le costaba expresárselo a Levi, prefería sonreír y estar alegre cada vez que estaba cerca de él. Escuchó una pequeña risa salir de los labios del azabache, se regocijaba al escucharlo reír –lo cual hacía raras veces- y mayor era su contento al saber que él lo provocaba.

-Idiota- dijo parando de reír-... te lo agradezco mucho Eren, sin ti no me atrevería a hacer esto.

-Un placer ayudarte- otra vez sintió un dolor indescriptible en el pecho, no sabía si hacia o no lo correcto con respecto a eso, ya no sabía en qué pensar. Solo le quedaba rendirse, había perdido, lo había perdido.

-Nos vemos mañana, adiós.

-Adiós, Levi.

Colocó el teléfono en su pecho, mientras una lágrima se deslizaba su mejilla.

* * *

Se encontraban esperando a que se diera la hora exacta para dirigirse al punto de encuentro acordado. Sus nervios eran evidentes, aunque su rostro no demostraba nada, sus piernas temblaban a la vez que sus brazos. Eren le tomó la mano, calmándolo por completo, era agradecido de tener un buen amigo como él, lo acompañaba a todos lados; claro, donde fuese necesario. Sin embargo, le preocupaba un poco la actitud desde su encuentro en el parque, se encontraba decaído desde entonces, ya no poseía esa actitud tan alegre y carismática de siempre. La voz de Eren llamó su atención.

-Supongo que ya es hora- miró su reloj que marcaba exactamente las 3:40 de la tarde.- vamos de una vez, casi son las cuatro, no creo que sea bueno que lo hagas esperar- sonrió guiñándole el ojo.

Un ligero color rojo cubrió las mejillas de Levi, pero puedo presenciar falsedad en esa sonrisa, como si solo quisiera mostrarse feliz por fuera mientras que por dentro solo se encontraba dolor.

Caminaron en silencio rumbo a la biblioteca, Levi seguía sin entender el porqué Eren no quería quedarse, por más que se lo haya pedido. En fin, que se le podía hacer.

A unos cuantos metros de llegar a la entrada de la biblioteca se detuvieron.

-Es hora de irme Levi- hizo una mueca de incomodidad- solo faltan diez minutos, buena suerte.

-Bien- deseaba decir más, pero no podía o simplemente no quería- Adiós Eren

Vio como este se alejaba a paso rápido del lugar, dejándolo solo en el pasillo.

Respiro hondo y se acercó a la entrada, suponía que no importaba estar ahí temprano. Justo antes de abrir la puerta por completo, se encontró con algo que no podía creer, ni quería creérselo.

Erwin, el hombre del cual creía estar enamorado, se encontraba arrinconado en un librero por un hombre más alto que él y de cabellos castaños. Besándose.

Recordó que le había dicho que iría con un acompañante, pero no esa clase de "acompañante". Se alejó lentamente, sin provocar ruido, a pesar de que sus sentimientos no estaban del todo seguros, dolía. Todas esas míseras ilusiones que se hizo fueron destrozadas con un simple acto.

Salió corriendo, no tenía a donde ir, no hasta que sus padres llegaran a casa por la noche. Solo una persona cruzó por su mente en aquel momento.

-Eren.

 **(...)**

Se hacía de noche y ligeras gotas de agua resbalaban por las ventanas de su habitación, no esperaba que empezara a llover. Y peor aún, ya habían pasado horas y ni un mensaje de Levi, recordaba perfectamente que le dijo que le llamara o enviase mensaje al terminar su "cita" con el rubio, pero nada.

-Es muy raro en el- se recostó el su amplio sofá y sacó su celular.- necesito saber cómo se encuentra.

Abrió el chat que tenía con él y escribió.

 **Eren:** ¿Levi?

Demoró un par de minutos mirando su mensaje hasta poder ver que estaba contestando.

 _Levi está escribiendo..._

 **Levi:** Estoy camino a tu casa

 **Eren:** ¿Sucede algo?

 **Levi:** Nada, ya estoy llegando.

No lograba comprender, antes de contestar el mensaje el timbre de la casa sonó.

Se apresuró a abrir, dándose con la sorpresa de ver a Levi, cubriéndose con su saco y completamente empapado por la lluvia, no le pensó dos veces y lo hizo ingresar.

-¡Debiste llamarme para ir a buscarte! Mírate, estas todo mojado- lo sentó en el sofá y lo cubrió con un edredón para que no se resfriase.- o por lo menos regresar en bus, no caminando

-Tropecé y mi dinero se cayó por unas rejillas, no quedaba de otra que venir caminando- su cuerpecito temblaba producto del frío.

-Se suponía que...-hizo una pausa para después decir- estarías con él hasta por lo menos las seis de la tarde.

Supo que comentó un error al decir eso, el azabache agachó la mirada, se notaba que no deseaba hablar de ese tema y el castaño entendía perfectamente.

-Si no quieres hablar de eso, no hay problema, podríamos hacer otra...-

Fue interrumpido por los brazos de Levi que se enrollaban alrededor de su cintura, correspondió el abrazo de inmediato, sintiendo una mezcla entre frio y calor del cuerpo contrario. A veces, como su madre siempre le decía, todos necesitamos un abrazo de vez en cuando.

Se acomodaron en el sofá contemplando la luz de las calles que se veían borrosas por la lluvia, Levi contó todo lo que había sucedido, explicando el porqué de su repentina aparición con la completa atención del más alto. Sin darse cuenta no se habían dejado de abrazar durante todo lo que quedaba de la noche, siendo Levi el primero en caer dormido en el pecho del castaño y rodeado por sus fuertes brazos.

Eren con toda suavidad acarició esos cabellos azabaches que tanto le fascinaban, mirando el rostro pacifico que tenia al dormir.

-Y pensar que tú no me verás como algo más que un amigo.- le parecía un tanto embarazoso tener que decir eso mientras dormía- pero solo quiero que sepas que... _Te amo_

Esas fueron sus últimas esa noche palabras antes de caer en un profundo sueño.

* * *

Ingresó a la enfermería y se dirigió hacia donde se encontraba el castaño, viendo como una enfermera ponía unas venditas en su frente y una frotaba un poco de pomada por la hinchazón en su cara. Ella se percató de su presencia y posteriormente se retiró, dejándolos a ambos solos.

-¿Cómo te sientes?- preguntó Levi fijando su atención en su rostro, que estaba de otro color por obvias razones, lo habían golpeado.

-Mucho mejor, gracias- sobó adolorido su mejilla mostrando una sonrisa

-Que bien por ti, en ese caso...

Le propinó un golpe en la cabeza, sin importarle su condición. El castaño se retorció de dolor sobre la camilla, agarrando su cabeza.

-¡¿Por qué hiciste eso?!

-Por imbécil – jaló de su oreja para que le mirase- ¿Cómo se te ocurre golpearlo en el rostro?

-Se lo merecía, no debió haberte hecho sentir así

Levi suspiró frunciendo el ceño. Ese suceso no abandonaba su cabeza; Eren caminando junto a él por la escuela y de repente se toparon con ellos, Erwin y el otro que se hacia llamar Mike, con quien se besó el otro día. Eren, con lo impulsivo que era, se acercó inundado en ira hacia él y sin mero aviso le dio un puñetazo en la cara, dejando a todos los de alrededor estupefactos. Y como si fuera poco, Mike hizo lo mismo pero con el doble de fuerza, dejándolo tirado en el suelo y con un naciente moretón en el ojo derecho y parte de su rostro. Si no fuera por la intervención de unos maestros eso posiblemente hubiera acabado mal.

-Aun así fue una decisión estúpida- colocó una gasa en la hinchazón- ahora que me doy cuenta, también tienes heridas en la parte izquierda de tu cara

-Sí, después de eso Mikasa me cacheteó por que al igual que tú dijo que fue una decisión estúpida. Y me duele

-Toma eso como una lección.- miró detenidamente al castaño, quien se puso nervioso- perdona por quedarme en tu casa sin permiso, estaba cansado.

-No te preocupes, a mis padres no les molesto para nada- soltó nervioso negando con la cabeza y agitando las manos.

-Aún así no pude conciliar el sueño, así que no dormí. Solo deje descansar mis ojos.

Eren se paralizó ¿Cómo que no se había dormido?, ¿habrá escuchado lo que dijo ayer?, tragó saliva y su cuerpo temblaba como gelatina.

-¿Escuchaste algo fuera de lo común?

-Si, a tus padres conversar pero mucho antes de eso te escuché decir algo...- se sentó al lado de Eren, provocándole un escalofrió para después acomodar su cabeza en el hombro de este- y mi respuesta a eso es...yo también te amo.

El corazón de Eren dio un vuelco, si sus oídos no le fallaban había escuchado que, Levi también sentía lo mismo. Esa ya era demasiada información para procesar, de a poco cientos de incógnitas aparecían en su cabeza, del como eso era posible, no es que no le gustase que le haya dicho eso pero no sabía siquiera como reaccionar, demostrando eso con su inmovilidad.

-Cuando estoy contigo, me siento tranquilo, contento; feliz. Pero yo creía que la causa de todo eso era Erwin, ya que el siempre estaba presente cuando tenía todas esas emociones a pesar de no conocerlo bien. Pero desde antes de ayer, cuando me dejabas solo sentía que algo me faltaba, pero no me di cuenta de ello hasta anoche. De seguro debes pensar que es algo estúpido de mi parte pero eso es lo que siento y...mierda, parezco quinceañera enamorada- cubrió su rostro con ambas manos, avergonzado, sin poder explicar correctamente como se sentía.

Una risilla salió de los labios de Eren, estaba feliz. Acarició las blancas mejillas de Levi que ahora se coloraban con su contacto y lo besó en la frente, bajó hacia sus labios para fundirse en un suave y dulce beso.

Se separaron, ambos con el corazón a punto de salirse de su pecho.

-Siento cosas raras en el estomago- dijo tocándose y haciendo una mueca de incomodidad.

-¿Maripositas?- sonrió el castaño evitando reír.

\- Parásitos...- le repugnó la simple idea de tener algo como eso viajando por su cuerpo.

-El parásito del amor te ha invadido Levi- abrazó al más pequeño con fuerza.

-Deja de decir tonterías- dijo dando un golpe en su hombro que no fue sentido por él.

-Entonces... ¿somos pareja?

-Tómalo como quieras

-Como diga mi capitán- se abalanzó sobre él , dejándolo tirado en la camilla.

-¿Qué crees que haces Eren?- preguntó por la repentina acción.

-Usted me dijo que lo tomara como quiera

-¡No le veas el doble sentido a las cosas, idiota! – fue callado por un beso del castaño mientras este cerraba las cortinas, dándoles un poco de privacidad.

* * *

 _Y así es como Eren Jaeger logró ser pareja de su mejor amigo Levi y dejar de formar parte de la zona de amigos._

 ** _Fin(?)_**

* * *

Espero te haya gustado Ale uvú

Perdona que no te haya dado regalo a tiempo. Estuvo para hacerlo mas largo pero decidí cortar algunas partes x'DD

Y pensaba hacer un extra de esto, pero me da paja y meh!. Lo haré si solo mi Ale me lo pide 3

Y para concluir, espero les haya gustado este one o two shot(?) :v

Zeit.


End file.
